Gettin through
by grlgrl7
Summary: (not good at summaries)rnyour typical fan fiction. troubled teen moves to degrassi. falls for guy. degrassi characters include jimmy sean chris jay alex later hazel paige just pretty much everyone rr
1. Prologue

"Melissa Janee Burke. I can't take this anymore. Your always in trouble. You oveesly aren't doing any good here. I never should have told the judge I could handle you." Jeremy Burke barked at his daughter. The were driving back from the police station. She had been picked up for under age drinking again among other minor charges. "I can't continue to pay all this money to get you out of jail, every two weeks." Tears burned in her eyes as he continued. "And, I've told you continuesly to leave that good for nothing boyfriend of yours alone. He's nothing but trouble. All this didn't started until you met him." Melissa tuned him out and thought about his last comment. That was untrue. The truth was it all started with her parents divorce. She always thought her parents were happily married. She never thought her mother was having an affair with her loser boss. The only good thing about him was the fact he was trying to win her love with gifts. But when her father fount out he flipped. The next thing she knew the judge gave him cusudy to her father, and they were moving out there lovely Montana home. Looking at the for sale sign was the worst moment in her life. That was until her father and her moved into a run down apartment in the worst part of Atlanta, Georgia. "I'm sending you to live with your mother." Those words from her father's mouth brought her back to life. "What?" she squealed with tears running down her cheeks. "I just can't handled you anymore. Maybe things will be better for you with her." Things were silent the rest of the was home, As soon as the car stopped in the driveway, she jumped out, ran to the door and to the room. She started packing crying the whole time.


	2. Detention already

"Degrassi Community School. What kind of Name is that?" She asked herself as she read the sign in front of her new school. Her father had put her on a plane to Canada to live with her cheating mother the first thing in the morning. She still could not believe that she had to live with her mom and new husband. He was just so disgusting. She could not understand what her mother saw in him, but then she remembered he was rolling in the dough. Money was the one thing her mom could not resist. What a gold digger, leave and break up a happy home for money. That did not make any sense.

"Hey are you new here." A girl asked her breaking Melissa's trance. Rolling her eyes she replied, "Looks that way doesn't it." The girl lifted one eyebrow and started to say something when someone called her name. "Paige." A chubby boy called out motioning her over. Melissa shook her head and walked up the steps. Just as she reached for the handle so did another hand. She looked up to see a pair gorgeous blue eyes staring back at her. "I saw that back there. Kinda harsh. I like that." He said with a sly smile.

"Excuse me?"

"It's just that no one around here talks to Paige like that."

"Oh. I guess she is Degrassi's "Miss IT." Right?"

"Right."

"Well, Miss Bitch is in town."

"Uh-huh. Well does Miss Bitch have a name?"

"Melissa." She said holding out her hand. He shook it and said "Sean."

"Well Sean, can you point me in the direction of the office."

"Yes, I can, but I'll do you one better. I'll take you there." He led her inside and down the halls of Degrassi. "I live in that office."

"Wow, we have a trouble maker on our hands."

"Naw, jus wrong place wrong time kinda person." They laughed. They reached the office doors. "thanks for helping me find it."

"No problem, but if you really appriacated it you could make it up to me."

"And how could I do that?"

"By have lunch with me and my crew." She opened to door and said, "Sure, as long as you don't eat with the blonde chick."

"I've never eaten with her and don't plan on it."

"Aight. Ill be there." With that Melissa walked in the office.

Melissa stood at the front desk waiting for the fat red headed women to get off the phone. She could tell it was a personal call. She was starting to get restless. "Excuse me?" the lady behind the desk held up one finger signaling for one more minute. Melissa sided and crossed her arms. She could not believe this. She looked down at her watch then out the glass doors. The hallways were clear. She relized she was missing homeroom. She tried again, "Excuse me?" No answer. The lady just turned around and continued talking. Finally Melissa could not take anymore. She leaned over the counter and hung up the phone. "Excuse me?" the repcepionist asked. "So you do know what that means." Melissa replied.

"What." Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm Melissa Burke. My mother registered me yesterday, Katherine Overton. They told her I could pick my sheldule up here."

"Well Melissa Burke, they told your mother right. Everyone is in homeroom right now." Melissa took it and began to walk away, when the woman called out, "Congradulations on finding the office. I hope you have the same luck finding detention this afternoon." She handed her a pink slip. Melissa just shoved it in to her pocket without reading it. She walked out in search of room 504.


	3. Classes Start

Melissa entered the room ignoring all the stares and whispers. She went directly to the teacher's desk. "Are you Mr. Simpson?" she asked. "Yes." He responded.

"I'm Melissa Burke, the new student."

"Yeah. Your already on my roll." He said getting up and walking to the front of the class.

"Class" he yelled clapping his hands.

"I'd like to introduce Melissa Burke. She is new to Degreassi. She is from the states." He stopped and looked down at her transcript. "Atlanta, Georgia to be exact." The whole class looked and her then went back to doing, but one guy. He just kept staring. He looked her up and down from head to toe. She had a carmel complexion, bright brown eyes, long black hair (about mid-back), and nice lips. She was not to skinny and far from fat, with a nice shape. Most the guys back home called her thick but she just referred to her self as shapely. Melissa was looking good that day. She was wearing a jean outfit, yellow Baby Phat t-shirt, and matching G-units. She searched the room for an empty seat. There was only one empty one. Right next to the gawking boy. Just as she was pulling out the chair, the bell rang. Everyone jumped up and filed out the room in a hurry. She followed behind looking at her new schedule for her next class. She didn't really know where she was going. She didn't really want to ask anyone, but that was her only choice. She looked around for someone to ask. No one really looked like someone she would talked to. "I look so dumb standing in the middle of this hall. Fuck it, I'll find it myself." She thought. She walked around looking for room 152. "are you finding everything ok?" a boy's voice behind her said. She turned around to see the cutest guy she'd ever seen. "umm…" was all she could manage to get out. They stood looking at each other for a minute. "Actually, no. I don't know where any of my classes are."

"Well, let me see your scheldule." She handed it to him. "Oh, I have the same class."

"Really?"

"Yea, Follow me." They walked up the small talk. The bell rung just as the walked in the door. Melissa went to the teacher's desk. She was a short lean Korean woman. "Hi. I'm Melissa Burke, the new student." The woman looked up from her paper work. She looked around the room, and pointed to an empty seat. "You can sit there." She said sternly. "Ok." Melissa walked down the aisle and took the seat. She could feel everyone looking at her. She hated when people to stare. Her next couple of classes were like that. Bell rings, everyone rush out, she follow, and looks for her next class. She finds it just as the bell rings. She walks to the teacher's desk, they introduce her, she takes her seat, and people stare. There had been no signs of Sean or the fine black guy so far. Lunch was next and, she had found the lunch room by mistake earlier. She was happy about that. Finally, some one normal to talk to. Melissa looked down at her desk. There were already two textbooks, and still had 3 classes left. She knew there would be more. " I have to find my locker. Maybe Sean can help me find it? I hope its in a good location. I'd hate it to be in the geek hall or something. Do they even have a loser hall or was that just dekalb's thing? I wonder. Haha I'm so stupid." She thought to herself. " I wonder what Jamar is doing." She continued, "he's probly skipping right now, eating at mike's sub shop. That was our favorite. I didn't even have a chance to see him before I left. I hate my dad so much. That bitch, Shanethia is probly just loving this. I bet she is all over him. I can't stand her. He was the one thing that made sense in my life. When I was with him everything was ok, but she was always all over him. She just worked my nerves. It's not like he acted on it but still. Well at least I don't have to see it anymore." The bell rung just then and she rathered her things and left.


	4. Lunch Time

Melissa walked in the cafeteria and looked around for Sean. She didn't see him. So she put her books down at a table, and got in the lunch line. Nothing looked as good as the usual sub she had for lunch. That's what she really wanted at that moment. "I guess a hamburger and fries will have to do." She thought. She paid then went back to were she placed her books but they weren't there. She looked around for any sign of her books. "Fuck, I can't believe this shit. Steal my shit on the first damn day. They some ruthless bastards up in here." She ranted in her head. "Melissa, over here!" a voice yelled. She turned in the direction of the voice. It was Sean. He motioned her over. Once she reached the table, she saw her books. She sat down and said, "You took my books."

"Yea, I knew they were yours. So I brought them over."

"Oh, ok. I thought someone had stole my shit."

"Naw, Not much stealin' around here."

"Not were I'm from. People get jacked all da time where I'm from. They quick to snatch yo shit."

"Where you from?"

"Atlanta."

"Where?"

"Atlanta, Georgia."

He looked at her blankly.

"Its in the States." She informed him.

"Oh ok"

She laughed, "Yea. So, what's with Degrassi? Give me the dirt. What goes on here?" Just as she got that out, people appeared at their table and sat down. She did not recognize anyone from her classes.

"Sean, who's your the new girl." A backwards cap wear guy asked pointing to her.

"Pardon me," Melissa began. "First of all, I'm not his girl. I'm not a possession. I'm my own person. Secondly, I can speak for myself. So, ask me my own questions. And finally, don't talk about me as if I'm not right here. That is so fuckin annoying."

"Damn, she told you." Sean said.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Melissa and you are?"

"Jay. I'm the man to know around here."

She laughed, " Really, the MAN to know. Funny, cause all I see is a little boy dressed in big boy clothes."

The whole table busted out into laughter.

"Damn, she tried you, baby." Said the dark hair girl at his side. "I'm Alex." She said extending her hand.

"Hi." Melissa said shaking it. They all introduced them self's and continued talking. Melissa looked around the lunchroom checking everything out. She noticed the same guy from earlier. He truly was fine. She had to admit, he took her breath away. They looked eyes and smiled at each other. She looked away and said something to the table staying in the conversation. She looked back and he was still staring. "I have got to know his name. I'm just gonna go ask." She decided to herself. Just as she got ready to go over when a girl walked up to, his table kissed him and took the seat next to him. "Hell, Why are the cute ones spoken for." She asked her self. She turned back to her table and listened to their useless conversation a bit longer. " Hey ya'll, I'm bout to go try to find my locker. She said looking dead at Sean. He did not respond. He just shook his head ok. She picked her books and headed out the doors. " How stupid can you be? Any other guy would have caught the drift. Back home, they would have jumped up and ran out the door. What a dumbass. So which way?" she looked back and forth down the hall at the numbers on the numbers on the lockers. She walked down the hall in the direction that she thought her locker would be in. As she turned the corner, she saw two guys shoving another guy in a locker. She turned around and walked in the nearest bathroom. "Must be a freshman." She said as she fixed her hair and make-up. She gave them time to clear the hallway then continued to look for her locker. " Hey." Someone said. She froze and turned around. She was relieved to see it was the guy she'd been eyeing instead of the locker stuffers. "Hey." She said.

"Can I be of some assistants again?"

"Yeah, I can't find my locker."

"Good."

She looked at him puzzled.

"I didn't mean it like it sounded. I just meant that it was good that I could help you again. It's not good that you're having a hard time finding your locker. That's bad." He stopped took a deep breath then said, "What number is it?" They both laughed.

"It's 121."

He looked around.

"It's this way."

He motioned her to follow him.

"I'm Melissa."

"I'm Jimmy."

"Who's the girl, Jimmy?"

"I thought you said your name was Melissa." He laughed

"No, Not me. The girl that kissed you while you were eyeballing me."

"Your straight to the point, aren't you? I like that."

"Oh, do you now?"

"Yea, I do."

"Is it really?"

"Yea it is. What's with the girl?"

"What Girl?"

"Umm. You, her, kiss, lunch. Does any of this ring a bell?"

"Ooooh, That girl!"

"Yes that girl. Who is she?"

"Hazel."

"And?"

"And, What?"

They stopped at her locker.

"And, What was the kiss about? Girlfriend, best friend, old friend, new friend what?"

"Why?"

"A girls gotta know before she starts flirting."

"Flirting?"

"Yes, Flirting. What do you call this?"

She laughed.

"Two friends talking."

"So the kiss."

"You don't give up do you?"

"Nope. So just tell me."

The bell rung.

"Ow, Saved by the bell."

He took off down the hall.

"Hey we are not done with this conversation". She called out behind him.

"Jimmy, huh. Cute name for an extremely cute guy. Bet cha Jimmy stands for James. Hope that kiss was a best friend kiss better yet an old friend kiss." She thought to herself as she shoved her stuff in her locker. She shut it and went down the hall. She saw Jay, Sean, Alex, and some other kids from lunch on her way to class.

"Hey Mel, what you doin after school? Some of us are goin to the dot." Jay asked.

"The Dot?" she asked.

"Yeah. Local hang out. Food, fun, good company, you in?"

She laughed.

"Sounds tempting."

"Then come." Said Alex.

"As tempting as it sounds, I have detention."

"Detention?" asked Sean.

"Yep."

"Oh Detention on the first day. We're proud." Alex teased. They laughed.

"Cool, I got it too." Sean said.

"What's new bout that." A punk red head said in passing with a smile.

Sean just shook his head.

"I'm telling you man she's got a thing for you." Said Jay.

"No she doesn't man."

"Yes She does. Trust me I know these things."

Sean just shook his head no.

"So Anyway, what you get it for girl?" Alex asked Cutting Sean and Jay off.

"Long story."

"Well do tell."

"We like stories." Jay said egging her on.

"Damn ya'll some noisy folks."

"YA'LL!" they all exclaimed with laughter.

"Damn you country." Said Sean.

"I reckon." Melissa said in her best country twang then walked off laughing.


End file.
